The purpose of this study is to develop a measure of self-disclosure for use with Puerto Rican students. The measure is being developed using Puerto Rican students from the very beginning. It will be in the form of a questionnaire and will include different content areas of self-disclosure, different target persons to whom disclosure is made, and different levels of intimacy in each area. Each of 100 Puerto Rican college students have been asked to generate five statements of things which are difficult to say and five which are easy to say to given people. These students were half from the University of Puerto Rico and half from the University of Massachusetts and about equal numbers of men and women from each university . These 1,000 statements have been categorized into areas of concern and target people. From this analysis a draft instrument is being developed. Pilot testing and revision will proceed until a final version of the instrument is produced. This final version will be both in Spanish and English forms. The final instrument will be validated with a sample of 100 Puerto Ricans from U. Mass, 100 Puerto Ricans from UPR, and 100 Anglo students from U. Mass.